1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device with a removable battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical mobile phone includes a main body and a battery mounted on the main body. People usually take their mobile phones with them wherever they go. And so the phones may be subject to a lot of vibrations and impact from being stored loosely in a briefcase or purse, or dropped by accident. During the times of vibration and impact the battery may become loose in its compartment and the battery or the parts in and around the battery may be damaged or wear out more quickly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.